Dream Keeper
by ziggerr
Summary: Shiri, Princess of the Sprites, grew up with Jareth and his twin brother, David  BOWIE! wOOt! . But When David left the Underground for the Above, Shiri followed becoming a rock star. Years later, she returns. Jareth/OC  M l8r?
1. Prologue

Prologue

Shiri sat down in the chair of her dressing room quite out of breath. The show tonight had gone marvelously. She could still hear her fans screaming her name, shouting for her. It made her smile and she looked at her mirror. She waved a hand and she saw them, excited smiles on all of their faces. She laughed and sighed. She wished she didn't have to do it.

She went to her wardrobe and changed from her tight skinnies to a flowly, white skirt, but kept on her black tank. She smiled as she felt her skin able to breathe again. She waved a hand and felt her fae features return to her. She checked herself in the mirror then went and knocked on her door.

"James!" She called. A rather large darkly skinned man entered her room. He was her security guard. He looked at her oddly.

"Ms. Shi, have you done something to your face? You look different." She smiled. James could never miss a thing.

"Yes, James. These are my true features, but that's not important right now. I've called you in to say goodbye."

"Goodbye? You finally going back, Ms. Shi?"

"Yes, I plan to leave as soon as I'm done here."

"I'll be missing you then." He said with a soft smile. She reached up and hugged him.

"I'll miss you too, James. Remember to stick to the plan." She felt him nod and she released him. She walked him to the door and gave him a last hug.

"Goodbye, James."

"Goodbye, Ms. Shi." He said shutting the door. Shiri sighed and wiped a stray tear from her cheek. She then went back to her vanity and sat down. She took a deep breath and looked into the mirror, directly into her reflection's eyes.

"I wish the Goblin King would come and take you away. Right now."

Shiri felt herself be lifted by an unknown force then her feet touched the ground. Before her was a man dressed in a dark, black cape. He held himself majestically, a scowl played on his face. She looked up at him and smiled.

"Hello, Jareth." She said softly. He uncrossed his arms and his jaw dropped.

"Shiri?" He asked. She giggled and he smiled.

"Shiri!" He opened his arms and she ran into them. She laughed as he pulled away to look at her.

"What? How?"

"I couldn't be up there anymore. I couldn't take it. I mean, that life suited David, but not me. He's doing well, by the way."

"Is he?" Jareth asked remembering his twin. Shiri nodded and sighed.

"It's going to take an awful lot to convince my parents, but I wish to become a dream keeper once more." Jareth sighed and looked down at her.

"I missed you, old friend." She smiled.

"I missed you too, Jareth."


	2. Chapter 1

_Yes! Finally, i may present some laby fics to my readers! Yay! This chick -points to self- is a diehard Labyrinth fan. So, for future reference, Sarah is a lame little -stream of bad words-, and Jareth deserves better for real. And it makes me sad that there are so many Jareth/Sarah fics. It would be SO COOL IF ANY lABYRINTH WRITERS OUT THERE READING THIS WOULD WRITE MORE JARETH/OC FICS. -coughs- Just a thought._

_Hugs Kisses Tugs and Squeezes_

_Kate_

Chapter 1

Shi sipped her wine and smiled lazily at Jareth. They were in his study lounging on a sofa, Shi and one end and Jareth at the other. She was warm from the roaring fire before them, and tired from the concert she performed earlier. Jareth was staring at her, just looking, and she gave a small giggle.

"What?" She asked. He shook his head.

"You just look so different." He said with a small smile.

"Well, that does tend to happen when you don't see a person for two decade. That was the longest twenty years of my life." She said rubbing her eyes.

"It was hard to see you go." Jareth admitted, and then scoffed.

"Look, your making me soft." Shiri giggled and patted his knee.

"No, go on." He looked at her like he was debating whether to or not, then sighed.

"David left, and then you left, so I didn't have many people left to talk to. Then that stupid girl…never mind." He said looking away. Shiri set her glass down and leaned over to lie next to him.

"Forgive me if I do not live up to my title, but I quickly discovered in the Aboveground that this is how people often comfort each other." She said wrapping her arms around his waist. He smiled and hugged her back.

"It's alright. You've never really lived up to it anyway." He said teasingly. Shiri sighed dramatically and looked up at him.

"I guess that's what happens when you grow up with sprites. Speaking of which, how is my father?" Jareth sighed getting ready to speak for awhile and played with her hair.

"About three years ago there were some rumors that the some sprites were stirring up a bit of trouble. 'We don't need a king' and 'we survived well enough before we were made slaves', that one was my favorite. For awhile it looked like there were going to be some serious problems and your father would be overthrown, but then they realized the kingdom was already a very chaotic place and figured it would only get worse." Shiri laughed heartily and wiped a few tears from her eyes.

"I love my subjects! Well, there not mine anymore, but I still love them! I missed them so." she sighed and looked up at Jareth.

"I think I missed you the most though, my friend." She hugged him tightly and smiled when she felt him hug her back. At that moment she gave a rather enormous yawn.

"Alright, I'm tired of watching you yawn!" Jareth said getting her on her feet.

"You need rest. Kirit!" He yelled softly. A small changeling girl came into the room.

"You called sire?" She asked obviously trying to hide the sleepiness from her voice.

"This is Shiri, Princess of the Sprites. You will be her new lady's maid. She's my oldest friend so don't give me a reason to toss you headfirst into the bog."

"Yes sire." She said with a small bow. Shiri smiled at her then turned to Jareth.

"Since when did you get changelings?" She asked with mild surprise. Jareth shrugged in reply.

"The goblins kept screwing everything up, blasted creatures. Changelings like Kirit here have been much more helpful." He waved a hand at Kirit and she smiled softly to herself.

"Thank you, sire." She said softly. Shiri laughed.

"Well, at least you remembered her name. Goodnight Jareth." She stood on her toes and pecked his cheek. He waved then lay back on the couch.

"Come on, Kirit! To my quarters!" She walked out of the room with a yawn.

Kirit walked silently a pace or so before Shiri. She was awfully quiet and walked stiffly, which Shiri wasn't used to. After all, 90 percent of the Aboveground population had a lousy posture. She wasn't sure if she should cringe or laugh.

"Kirit," she finally called. The changeling came to a halt and looked at Shi.

"Do me a solid and loosen up." Kirit immediately dropped her stiff posture and smiled gratefully at Shiri.

"Thank you, My Lady." Shiri cringed.

"And no more of this 'My Lady'. It's Shiri or Shi. That's one thing I certainly didn't miss in the Aboveground." Kirit nodded and then continued walking. Shiri observed her, taking in her appearance. She pursed her lips and stopped.

"Kirit, come here for a second." Kirit walked over to her and stopped before her. Shiri reached forward and pulled the tie that was holding her hair in a stiff knot away. Kirit's dark brown hair fell around her shoulders in soft spirals. Shiri beamed.

"So much better! You really are pretty, Kirit. Did you know that?"

"No Shiri, thank you though." Kirit smiled and moved slightly forward but then pulled back. Shiri smirked and held open her arms.

"Oh hug me, you know you want to." Kirit gave her a short quick hug and giggled. Shiri chuckled and started walking again.

"You're awfully young. How old are you?"

"Sixteen. I was wished away when I was twelve."

"By who, if I may ask?" Kirit sighed and shook her head.

"My younger cousin. He should be seven now. I was babysitting him and made the mistake of showing him the Labyrinth."

"I love that movie!" Shiri gushed. Kirit looked at her oddly.

"You've seen it?"

"Oh yes. I just returned from two decade in the Aboveground. I was talking to David and he told me to watch it. Gave me a good laugh."

"David?" Kirit asked confused. Shiri nodded.

"Jareth's twin. Went to the Aboveground around the late 1950's or something. He starred as Jareth in the movie." Kirit stopped with wide eyes.

"David Bowie is Jareth's twin brother?" She almost yelled. Shiri laughed and grabbed her arms pulling her forward.

"Why do you think they look so alike?" Kirit laughed a little and shook her head.

"I just never knew. That's crazy! Anyone else from the Underground who left to the Aboveground?"

"Oh yes. Jane Goodall, she was a wood elf. Perez Hilton was a goblin." Kirit giggled.

"Oh yea, believe it." Shiri said joining in with her giggling. "Now let's see…"

She tapped her chin and thought for a moment. "Bruce Lee was a dragon, and that Michael Phelps was a kappa. Lady Gaga was a banshee.' Kirit looked up at her in awe.

"Wow." Was all she could say. Shiri smiled and turned a corner. She smiled seeing her old room at the end of the hallway.

"Oh, how I missed this room!" She left Kirit and ran ahead threw open the doors. Everything was exactly where she left it. She threw open the wardrobe and hugged her dresses.

"Oh how I missed these! Oh! This one was my favorite!" She pulled out a white dress and twirled around with it laughing. She dropped it when she saw her bookcase. She laughed and ran to it reading the spines. She pulled out a book.

"I remember this story! Oh, and this one! I'll have to read these." She pulled off five more and ran to her bed setting them on her bedside table where her… she frowned. That was where her music box was supposed to be.

"Is something wrong Shiri?" Kirit said walking in and picking up the fallen dress, hanging it in its proper place.

"Nothing. I'd like it if you'd leave me now, please. Goodnight Kirit."

"Goodnight…My Lady."

Shiri heard the doors close and stared at the spot her music box once set. Jareth had made it for her. It was a figurine of her in a large, poufy, white dress. It played a song he had written when they were younger. Where could it have gone?

She sat on her bed and thought about it. Nothing else was missing from her room. Everything was just how she left it. The only people who had probably ever gone in there at all were cleaning goblins or changelings. They defiantly weren't stupid enough to steal from the king. Then it came to her.

Sarah had a music box like that…

"Shi? I thought you'd be asleep by now." Jareth said walking in giving her a soft smile. She tried to return it but failed. Jareth frowned at her.

"Is something wrong?" He asked walking over to her. She smiled and shook her head.

"No, it's just something sill. Don't worry about it." She said patting his arm.

"No," He persisted. "What is it?"

"Oh," She said taking a deep breath and looking at her bedside table. "My music box is gone. The one you made me. I don't know where it is."

Guilt immediately flooded his face and his shoulders dropped. Shiri looked up at him with a sad smile. He started to explain himself but she silenced him with a hug.

"It's okay Jareth. I know where the music box is." He sighed.

"I just…"

"It's okay. There is nothing you need say." She said pulling away.

"I'm tired. Goodnight, Jay." She said smiling as she used his old nickname. He smiled too.

"Night, Shi."

Without looking back at him she plopped on her bed and fell asleep without getting under the covers.

Shiri woke up and snuggled her pillow. She had forgotten how comfortable her bed was. After a few minutes she figured it'd be best to get up and go to breakfast. She got up and slipped on the white dress she had missed so. She brushed her hair and teeth and dabbed some perfume on her wrists and neck. She opened the door to see Kirit, fist raised and ready to knock. She jumped a little then smiled.

"You startled me." She giggled. Shiri giggled too.

"I'm sorry. Come on let's get to breakfast."

Shi entered the dining hall and sat in her seat on Jareth's right. He wasn't there yet so she sat back and picked at her nails. She smiled a little to herself and closed her eyes. Jareth was always late. Apparently, some people never changed. She was glad Jareth didn't. The doors opened and Jareth strutted in giving Shiri a small smile.

"Sorry I'm late." He told her as he took his seat. She shook her head.

"You're always late." She smiled back at him. He shrugged and snapped his fingers. Little goblins and changelings entered carrying trays of breakfast foods. Shiri picked up the spoon to a bowl of fruit and started ladling it onto her plate.

"You slept well, I trust?" He said pouring some juice into a goblet for her.

"Oh yes, it's so good to be in my old room again." She grinned and ate a piece of melon. Jareth leaned back in his chair and put a hand to his chin.

"I think we should visit your father today…"


	3. NOTICE

Hello Darlings,

I'm sorry to announce I will be discontinuing this story until further notice. While I enjoy the story it''s either in to great a need of revision (in my opinion) or I have other projects I would like to focus on. Do not think I am abandoning it though, it is very possible in the future I will come back and publish more. Until then, I hope some of my other stories may interest and please you!

xoxx,

K


End file.
